


X-Patrol: Chapter 6 - With Six You Get Eggrolls

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Fiction, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-16
Updated: 2002-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Chapter Summary:  Ellison and Krycek come to regret not taking Sandburg with them on their scavenger trip to Baltimore.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 6 - With Six You Get Eggrolls

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

X-Patrol: Chapter 6 - With Six You Get Eggrolls

### X-Patrol: Chapter 6 - With Six You Get Eggrolls

#### by Jo B

Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 6 - With Six You Get Eggrolls Author: Jo B   
Keywords: Mulder, Doggett, Krycek, Skinner, Ellison, and Sandburg. Slash AU mpreg XF/TS crossover Rating: NC-17  
Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. Chapter Summary: Ellison and Krycek come to regret not taking Sandburg with them on their scavenger trip to Baltimore. Spoilers: Season 8 and earlier seasons. Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. No money is being made from their use. Warning! This story contains romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Mpreg, and Doggett-slash all others please ask first. Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ Author notes: 

Special thanks to my beta-reader Medusa. 

~x~X~x~ 

Chapter 6  
X-Patrol 

With Six You Get Eggrolls 

The Fox, Rat, Dog, and Panther 

Blue Ridge Mountains  
Thursday, September 26, 2001  
2:00 p.m. 

"Fox, he's been shot! What the hell happened?" Krycek asked when he caught a glimpse of Doggett's bloodstained shirt as Mulder helped him out of the truck. 

"Bandits. They had the road blocked." 

Krycek got on the other side of Doggett and helped Mulder get him up the steps, into the ranger station, and over to the sofa. Ellison and Sean followed them into the building. The burly ranger hurried toward the back room to get his first aid kit. 

"Hey, Sean, do you have any painkillers?" Doggett called weakly. 

"Yep. Hang on a sec, buddy, and I'll get them!" 

Mulder stood fidgeting beside the sofa. "Alex, you and Jim will need to take the truck. The sticker on the windshield will get you through any military roadblocks." He crossed the room to the kitchen to get Doggett a glass of water. 

"What happened, Fox?" Krycek asked quietly, sensing an anxiousness in Mulder's movements. 

"I told you! We ran into a roadblock on the way home!" Mulder clenched his hands into fists then snapped angrily, "One of the bastards shot John!" 

"Fox." Krycek placed his hand cautiously on Mulder's shoulder. 

Mulder shrugged his hand off then hugged himself...trembling. "Oh God, Alex, I changed...I killed them...ripped their throats out." 

"Changed?" 

Sean handed Doggett a bottle of Tylenol and placed the first aid kit on the table. 

"He changed into a large wolf," Doggett said weakly. His hand shook as opened the childproof lid. 

Sean and Ellison exchanged disbelieving looks. 

Krycek glanced quickly at Doggett then back at Mulder. "In broad daylight? Do you remember how you did it?" 

"No. I barely remember anything that happened. Only that I was angry when that bastard shot John." Mulder filled a glass with water as he talked then carried it over to Doggett. 

Ellison was sitting on the sofa next to Doggett, looking at his shoulder wound. It was scabbed over. "How did it heal so quickly?" 

"It stopped bleeding when the wolf started licking it," Doggett answered. "It still hurts like a bitch." 

"Then he wasn't dangerous?" Krycek asked. 

"No, but he scared the shit out of me, since I didn't realize it was Mulder until he changed back." Doggett took the two capsules with the water. 

"There must be some healing properties in his saliva," Ellison speculated while not sure how much of their story he believed. 

"Jim, how's Walter doing?" Mulder asked. 

"He's not getting any better. Sean is going to contact a doctor in town to see if he'll come out and examine Walter." 

"I think John has caught whatever Walter has," Mulder said worriedly, regretting leaving Skinner while he was sick. 

"Maybe we should stay here," Krycek said. 

Doggett shook his head. "No, Alex, we need that radio and the additional supplies. I doubt that there'll be too much left to scavenge if we wait too long. Not if there are more groups of men forming into gangs." 

"Sean, can we store our supplies in your stable until we can haul it back to our place?" Mulder asked. 

"Sure, Mulder. C'mon, I'll help you unload the truck and trailer." 

"John, are you going to be okay alone?" Mulder asked. 

"I'll be fine. Just hurry back." Doggett laid on his side on the sofa and closed his eyes. 

The other four men headed outside to unload the vehicle. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Wolf, Dog, and Bear 

The sun was waning in the western sky when Mulder reached the cabin with Doggett sitting in front of him in the saddle. Mulder's strong arms held Doggett upright as the agent leaned back against his chest. 

Sandburg came out of the cabin when he heard the horse ride up. 

"Mulder, what's wrong with John?" 

"He's sick and is recovering from a gunshot wound," Mulder said, lowering Doggett down from the horse and into Sandburg's waiting arms. 

Doggett stood wobbly with one arm thrown over Sandburg's shoulders as Mulder dismounted and tied the horse to the post. 

They had Doggett between them as they helped him inside the cabin. 

"What happened?" Skinner asked as he rose from the recliner. 

"We ran into some trouble coming home, and John picked up whatever virus you have," Mulder said as he and Sandburg guided Doggett into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. 

Skinner followed them. "Fox, did you have sex with him? 

Mulder blushed. "Ah, yeah." He found that he couldn't lie to Skinner nor did he want to. 

"Why, Walter?" Doggett asked as Mulder helped him off with his bloodstained shirt and undershirt. 

Skinner sat tiredly on the bed. Sandburg's organic brew had made him feel better for the past few hours, but now he was feeling sick and achy again. "I think Fox infected us." 

Mulder tensed at Skinner's accusation, but continued helping Doggett off with his clothes. 

"He's not sick. How can he infect us?" Doggett raised his hips as Mulder worked his jeans off. 

"John, can you name one disease that causes someone to lose their body hair?" 

"You're losing your body hair?" Doggett exclaimed. 

Mulder frowned and looked down at his own lightly haired forearm. "Walter, you think you're changing into a hermaphrodite because of me?" 

"I don't know, Fox. All I know is that I'm losing my body hair and I feel like hell...weren't those your symptoms?" 

"Well, yeah, but I was abducted and the aliens did something to me. How can it be possible--" Mulder paused as his mind recalled all of the different werewolf legends, in all of them a new werewolf was created when a human survived being bitten. Maybe they exchanged DNA during sex and it started a reaction in Skinner's and Doggett's bodies? 

"Fox, it's not possible." Doggett touched his hand. 

Mulder pulled away and stood, he didn't think it would end so soon. He carried Doggett's clothes to the doorway, planning to add them to the large pile of dirty clothes by the washer. "I'm sorry...I had no idea...." His fingers clutched the fabric in his hands as he paused in the doorway and fought off tears. "I suppose you both hate me now." 

"Fox, I don't hate you," Doggett said as he struggled to his feet. 

Skinner growled, "Fox, it's not like you infected us intentionally!" 

Sandburg stood at the foot of the bed watching them. Doggett made it two steps before collapsing. 

Mulder dropped the clothes and caught Doggett before he hit the floor. He then scooped him up in his strong arms and carried him to the bed. 

"Blair, can you get the bedcovers?" 

"Ah, sure, man." Sandburg hurried to pull the blankets down as Skinner used the bedpost to pull himself to his feet. Sandburg stood back as Mulder laid Doggett on the mattress. 

"Blair, can you go into the bathroom and bring back a washcloth and a towel? I'd like to wash the dried blood off John." Mulder smoothed his hand over Doggett's forehead then looked over at Skinner. 

"C'mon, Walter, let's get you to bed, before you pass out on me, too." 

Skinner was feeling weak and dizzy as Mulder took his arm and helped him to the other side of the bed. "Fox, were you really this sick for five weeks? How did you manage on your own?" 

"I spent most of my time between the sofa and the bathroom and lost a lot of weight. Frohike came over during the second week; he wanted to see why I wasn't returning his calls or answering my phone. He wanted to call Scully, after he got a good look at me, or take me to the hospital but I wouldn't let him. I finally had to tell him about being abducted again." Mulder smiled as he pulled the blanket over Skinner. "Frohike took care of me until I was better then helped me find this place." 

"I'm glad you had him, Fox." 

"I am, too. We became closer in those weeks...more than I ever was with my parents." Mulder sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I really am sorry, Walter. If I had any idea that I could infect you I'd never would have slept with you." 

Sandburg returned with the items from the bathroom and started washing Doggett. 

Skinner took Mulder's hand in his. "I was mad as hell at you earlier, Fox, I don't want to change into a hermaphrodite. But, to be honest, I'm not sure that even if I'd known that sleeping with you could infect me, that I wouldn't have slept with you anyway. I've wanted you for a long time." 

Mulder breathed a sigh of relief. "Walter, does it bother you that I slept with John?" 

"Yes and no. I'd prefer to have you all to myself, but I can understand your attraction to John. I'm attracted to him myself." 

"Really, Walt?" Doggett said. 

"Hey, I thought you were unconscious?" Skinner glanced over at Doggett. 

"I was briefly." Doggett yawned. "Think of all of the fun we could have had in your office if I'd only known." 

"I don't mind if you want to have sex with each other," Mulder said. 

"Are you sure, Fox?" 

Mulder chuckled, feeling better than he had earlier. "Well considering, it would be a little hypocritical of me if I did. Of course I expect my fair share of both of your time." 

Sandburg shook his head. "You, guys, are too much. I know I wouldn't want to share Jim with another man. No way." 

Skinner closed his eyes. "Kid, someday you and Jim might meet someone you both love." 

Mulder stood. "I need to get Ares bedded down in the stable and see about milking the cows. When I get back I'll fix us something light to eat." 

"Frohike and Jimmy milked the cows before they left. Let me do the cooking, Mulder. Why don't you rest after taking care of the horse?" Sandburg said. 

Mulder nodded. "Thanks, Blair. I really appreciate the help." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat and Panther 

To Ellison's relief, they made good time driving to the outskirts of Baltimore. He was having a hard time controlling his arousal as he sat trapped in the truck next to Krycek. Only by focusing on a mental image of Sandburg had stopped him from sexually attacking Krycek. Ellison looked toward the ruined city, where after almost a week, fires still burned. Several buildings in the suburban neighborhood they were driving through were destroyed. 

"Shit, it's worse than I imagined it would be," Ellison said. 

"You think this is bad, you should see D.C." Krycek took the back streets, avoiding rubble as he pulled into the alley behind the outdoors shop. He wanted to keep their truck and trailer out of sight just in case any military patrols drove by. 

Krycek pocketed the keys then popped the hood on the truck and disconnected the battery cable. "Just in case," he said. 

Ellison sniffed the air and listened for any human noises. He flinched as his nose picked up the sickening scent of dead bodies. "We haven't seen anyone since we drove through the last town. I don't sense anyone nearby...at least no one that's alive." 

"It hasn't been a week since they attacked. Most people are still fleeing." Krycek tried the backdoor and found it locked, so he took out the lock pick set he found in Mulder's dresser. It didn't take long to pick the lock. Inside the building it was hot and musty smelling. There was no power. At least the sun hadn't set yet, so they still had some light to see by coming in through the large barred windows. 

"Let's hurry, it will be dark soon, and I have a couple of other stops I'd like to make." 

They split, Ellison hitting the clothing section, while Krycek went in search of the Ham radios and a battery powered generator. 

Ellison grabbed a shopping cart and started filling it with winter clothing. Krycek found the radios and hauled two sets out to the truck. Next he found the generators and with Ellison's help they loaded one on the trailer. Ellison already had several bags of clothes in the backseat of the truck as Krycek started giving him a hand with the clothing. Mulder had Krycek memorize everyone's sizes, particularly his Gunmen friends; they barely made it out of D.C. with their lives much less extra clothing. 

Krycek tossed several pairs of hiking boots into a paper bag then placed it in the shopping cart along with bags filled with jeans, and flannel, moleskin, and denim shirts. Ellison returned from hauling ten winter parkas and snow pants out to the truck. 

"Christmas in September," Krycek quipped, grabbing a pile of boxers, briefs, and boxer-briefs from the shelf, along with dozens of packages of socks and undershirts. 

Ellison headed over to the hunting and fishing section and selected a couple of bow and arrow sets, and several hunting knives. 

"Jim, can you grab some sleeping bags and backpacks? I'll get a couple of tents, no telling when they'll come in handy." 

"Sure, Alex." When Ellison returned from carrying the items out to the truck he stopped at section with freeze-dried foods, and started loading boxes of freeze-dried meat and vegetable meals into his cart. The expiration date on the meals was 2005. 

On impulse, Krycek grabbed several pairs of cross-country skis, poles, ski boots, and snowshoes. They would come in handy during the winter. 

Krycek and Ellison completely filled the backseat and bed of the truck with their stolen booty and part of the trailer. It was dark by the time they finished and were using their stolen flashlights to see by. Krycek reconnected the battery cable. 

"That went easier than I thought it would," Ellison said. 

"We were lucky, but we still have two more stops to make before we head back." Krycek got behind the wheel and started the engine. 

"Where next?" Ellison asked, climbing into the passenger side. 

"Those mountain bikes John's brother gave him. I think we could use several more, at least enough for the Gunmen. Then I also would like to stop at a hardware and plumbing store." 

"Do you know where we can find the bikes...." Ellison stopped talking as Krycek stopped the truck two hundred feet down the alley behind 'Rocky Mountain Bikes'. 

The door was unlocked. Krycek frowned this was too easy, but his instincts weren't picking up any danger. 

No wonder, the front windows were smashed in, he sighed, "Jim, it looks like this place has already been looted. At least they didn't steal all the bikes." Nine bikes were left in the shop that probably had over a hundred. "Let's load them all on the trailer." 

Fifteen minutes later they were back on the road. Krycek headed toward the city, the flames were leaping high into the nighttime air. 

"Alex, don't you think you're getting too close?" 

"Don't worry." He pulled the truck behind a hardware and plumbing store and took out the flashlight he'd gotten from the outdoors store. 

"What are we getting here?" Ellison asked. 

"A bathtub, sink, toilet, plumbing supplies." 

"Why?" 

"Because the Gunmen want a bathroom added onto their cabin." 

"You're really close to them aren't you?" 

Krycek shook his head as they entered the store. All the windows had been blown in and glass crunched under their shoes. 

"I barely know them. The Gunmen are Mulder's friends." Krycek paused by the bathtubs, his flashlight falling on a large brass and enamel, claw-foot tub, similar to the old one at Mulder's cabin. "I owe them for being there for Fox through the years. Give me a hand." 

"Damn, this is heavy," Ellison grumbled as they lifted the large tub. 

By the time they had loaded the tub, toilet, sink, a shower, and tiles onto the trailer they were both sweaty. On the second trip back from carrying pipes to the truck there was an explosion down the street that threw both men off their feet. Ellison landed on top of Krycek. The feel of Krycek's body and his intense scent caused the Sentinel to zone out and he started kissing the green-eyed man. All thoughts of his lover vanquished at the taste of Krycek's mouth. 

Krycek started to fight Ellison off, then the man's knee nudge him between his thighs touching his dual sex. Arousal flamed like a bush fire through his body and soon both men were fighting to get out of their pants. There was no thought of foreplay only the animalistic need to find release. 

Ellison had Krycek's nude body beneath him. The green-eyed man wrapped his legs around Ellison's waist and pushed up against the detective's rock-hard erection. Krycek's body opened like a blossom, taking the thick shaft inside as he pulled Ellison's head down and kissed him hungrily. He barely registered the discomfort of having his sacs crushed between their bodies as Ellison pounded forcefully into him. 

The sounds of grunting and the wet slapping of flesh against flesh echoed through the room as Ellison thrust harder and faster. Sweat dampened Ellison's short-cropped hair and ran down his forehead, stinging his eyes and he missed seeing the burning green light in the depth of Krycek's eyes. He rammed even harder into that tight furnace burying himself to his balls with each thrust. Ellison was so close to the edge. He thrust once, twice, and came with a roar, pumping his release deep into Krycek's body. Ellison collapsed on top of the other man's chest and felt a dampness between their bodies as Krycek experienced dual orgasms. 

As the room came back into focus, Ellison was horrified by his actions and tried to pull away, but Krycek tightened his legs around him and grabbed Ellison's ears, pulling down his head. 

"Dammit, Alex, let go!" Ellison growled before noticing that Krycek's scent had changed and his eyes were now green glowing orbs. He screamed as Krycek bit into his throat. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox and Wolf 

Opening the front door, Mulder stepped outside onto the porch and looked up at the star-filled sky. He took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. Up there was an entire fleet of alien spaceships, laying claim to most of the Earth. It was hard even for him to believe, standing in this peaceful setting. 

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" 

Mulder turned toward the sound of Sandburg's voice. The young man was sitting on the porch swing. He had his long wavy hair tied back in a ponytail. 

"I like it. Even if it might not last much longer," Mulder said. 

"What are the aliens waiting for?" 

Mulder shook his head. "I don't know. The longer they hold off attacking again, the more time our military has to rearm. It doesn't make any sense." 

"Alex said that you're an expert on aliens and the paranormal, so if it doesn't make any sense to you...." 

Shaking his head, Mulder went to sit next to Sandburg on the swing. "At one time I knew far less about aliens than Alex and the consortium. I still don't know a whole lot, even when I was a captive onboard their spaceship and communicated with them through telepathy. I always had the impression that the grays weren't in charge that there was another superior race of aliens pulling their strings." 

"What happened to you on their spaceship?" 

"The first time, I was experimented upon...tortured. When I was returned the FBI thought I was dead so they buried me. It wasn't until three months later that Walter realized I wasn't really dead so he had my body exhumed." 

"Whoa, you were buried alive for three months without food, air, and water?" 

"Yeah." 

"Didn't they do an autopsy? I mean that would have killed you for sure...wouldn't it?" Sandburg was beyond shocked by what he was finding out about his new friends. 

Mulder arched an eyebrow and smirked. "My former partner had a lot of clout in that area and she wouldn't allow an autopsy on my body unless she did it herself and there was no way Walter would allow her to do one. They both went against bureau policy by not doing one, but since the FBI wanted to _bury_ the incident as quickly as possible they looked the other way." He closed his eyes to keep the tears back. "I hope she's safe." 

"You don't know?" 

"No. She fled with her infant son and mother during the alien attack. I think they might be trying to make it to San Diego to her Brother Bill's place or maybe to her other brother's place in Oregon, but I'm not sure." 

"Don't you want to chase after her?" 

"At this point it would be like looking for a needle in the haystack. I have no idea what roads they are taking or where they are going." Mulder sighed and stood. "Blair, I find it hard to leave the mountain for more than a few days at a time." 

Sandburg could see the pain deep in Mulder's eyes. It wasn't a recent pain, but one that had been brewing for years. "Mulder, I want to know about your second abduction and the aliens, but now isn't the time. Let's go back inside and I'll fix us each a nice cup of tea." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat and Panther 

Krycek groaned as he regained consciousness. Ellison's dead weight was crushing him to the floor. He moaned as he shifted, discovering the other man's penis still inside of him. Krycek wiggled out from under Ellison and off his cock. The flashlight was on and blazed a thin path of light along the floor. Krycek picked it up and searched the floor for his clothes then quickly dressed. 

"Jim, wake up!" He shook then slapped Ellison's cheeks. 

After getting no response Krycek check for a pulse, satisfied that the man was still alive he started dressing him, then lifted Ellison over his shoulder and carried him to the truck. It was a struggle to get him buckled into the passenger seat. 

"Fuck, maybe we should have taken Blair along," he muttered as he reconnected the battery cable. 

Glancing down at his new acquired wristwatch, Krycek noted that only forty minutes had passed since they had sex. 

Krycek looked at the gas gage as he started the truck. They had less than half a tank. With the power off in the city, the gas pumps won't be working. Doing the calculations in his head, Krycek estimated they wouldn't have enough to make it back. He spotted a car wreck up ahead. At least they had planned for this situation and brought along a gas siphon pump with them. 

He pulled along side the crashed minivan and car. Before getting out of the truck he checked Ellison...the man was still unconscious. Krycek frowned as he got the siphon out of the toolbox in the bed of the truck. He had no idea why having sex with him would cause the other man to lose consciousness. Unless it had something to do with Ellison's sentinel abilities. He unscrewed the gas cap on the truck and van, and placed the plastic end into the truck's tank and placed the metal siphon end into the van's tank and pumped it in and out of the tank until the gas started siphoning. 

The van's tank had enough gas in it to fill the truck. He screwed back on the gas cap and put the siphon pump away. Looking at his wristwatch, he figured he'd have them back at the ranger station by around two o'clock in the morning. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Dog, and Wolf 

"Mulder, I'm shorter than you so I'll sleep on the sofa, you'll be more comfortable up in the loft." They had already agreed that with Mulder being the source behind Skinner's and Doggett's illnesses that Sandburg shouldn't share a bed with him. 

"Blair, I'll be fine on the sofa, besides I want to be close to Walter and John in case they need something." 

"Okay, man, if you're sure. I wonder how Jim and Alex are doing?" 

"I'm sure they found the Ham radio set and the other supplies, and are on their way back here." 

"I hope you're right. I just have this feeling in my gut that something's wrong," Sandburg said. 

"Blair, if they're not back here by noon tomorrow, I'll take Alex's motorcycle and go looking for them." 

Sandburg breathed a sigh of relief, he would have gone to search for them himself, but he didn't know the area like Mulder. "Thanks, Mulder. I'll see you in the morning." He walked over to the ladder and climbed up to the loft. 

Mulder walked into the bedroom to check on Skinner and Doggett. Both men were soundly asleep and lying snuggled together in the middle of the bed. He smiled. They looked so cute and comfortable. He placed another log on the fire. Tomorrow he was going to have to clean out the ashes. He was too wired to sleep, so he walked into the kitchen and looked over at the large pile of laundry. 

"Might as well get it done," he muttered and started separating out the dark and light colors from the whites. Doing the laundry was his worst chore. Skinner's briefs and their undershirts, white t-shirts, and bed sheets made the largest pile. Doggett wore briefs but his were different colors, mostly blues, gray, and olive green. 

Mulder ran the hose from the sink and filled the washing machine with hot water then added detergent and bleach before putting in the white clothes. He started cranking as he thought about the day's latest revelations. 

If he had infected Skinner and Doggett with whatever genetic material the aliens had used to alter him, did that really mean his lovers were now changing and becoming the same as he and Krycek? It seemed too simplistic. Then again, Scully had stopped him from changing into an alien replicant with a simple anti-viral so anything was possible. Mulder couldn't picture Skinner or Doggett as hermaphrodites. He glanced up at his reflection in the window. Outwardly there was very little indication of his change. While he had lost all of his coarse body hair, a finer hair had replaced it, except on his chest, which was still devoid of hair, and his facial hair took longer to grow. He even looked ten years younger. 

He continued to crank the washer for several more minutes. Then he stopped and emptied the soapy water and replaced it with clean cold water. After he had rinsed the clothes and wrung them through the ringer he walked out the back door to hang them on the clotheslines. The moon provided enough light for him to see by as he clipped the clothes on the line. The sounds of the nocturnal animals in the woods around him gave him a sense of contentment. After he finished hanging the clothes he headed back inside to wash the dark clothes. 

By the time he finished the rest of the laundry, it was almost two o'clock in the morning. Mulder walked into the bedroom to check on Doggett and Skinner. 

Doggett rolled over on his back and looked up at Mulder. "I could use a couple more painkillers." 

"Sure, John, I'll be right back with them." 

"Fox." 

Mulder paused in the doorway and looked back at him. 

"I don't blame you. Don't blame yourself." 

Mulder smiled softly. "Thanks, you don't know how important that was to hear." 

Doggett smiled back. 

Mulder hurried into the bathroom for the painkillers and water, then returned to the bedroom. 

"Haven't you gotten to bed yet?" Doggett asked as Mulder handed him the caplets and a glass of water. 

"I couldn't sleep." 

After swallowing the caplets, Doggett handed Mulder the water glass back. "There's enough room for you in this bed, why don't you get undressed and get under the covers. It's not like you're going to catch what Walter and I have." 

"I don't want to crowd you." 

"Get your ass in bed, Fox," Skinner growled, rolling over to make room for him in the center. 

Mulder smirked. "Since you put it so nicely...I'll be right back after I turn off the kerosene lamps and brush my teeth." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat and Panther 

Blue Ridge Mountains  
Friday, September 27, 2001  
1:50 a.m. 

Krycek turned onto the gravel road to the ranger station. As the truck bounced over a dip in the road Ellison moaned and opened his eyes. 

"Where are we?" he asked, sitting up straighter in the seat and squinting out at the road illuminated by the headlights of the truck. His head was throbbing. 

"Two minutes from the Ranger station. You've been unconscious since we had sex." 

Ellison placed his head in his hands and groaned. "Damn, Blair's not going to be too happy with me." 

"I'm not particularly happy with you." 

"You didn't seem to have any problem earlier." 

"You attacked me!" 

"I don't seem to recall you resisting. In fact, you did the opposite. And, Alex, can you keep your voice down, I have a headache." 

"Bastard." Krycek pulled into the ranger station parking lot. "Maybe that's why you've been unconscious, you must have hit your thick skull." 

The lights went on inside the building. A few minutes later Sean stepped out dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. "You're back early." 

"We found what we were looking for at our first stop and didn't need to drive to Annapolis," Krycek said. 

"Is that a bathtub?" 

"It's for the Gunmen." 

The Ranger shook his head in disbelief. "We're being invaded by aliens and you're spending your time picking up bathroom fixtures?" 

Krycek shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like we have much else to do until they invade over here." 

"Humph." Sean grunted and looked at Ellison. "You look like crap, Jim, aren't you feeling well?" 

"No. I guess I picked up whatever virus is going around." 

"You do know that you're wearing your shirt inside out and backwards." 

Ellison looked down at his black v-neck shirt. Sure enough the white tab was under his chin. He frowned at Krycek as he pulled the shirt off and put it back on the right way. 

"Do you guys want to come in for a cup of coffee? Afterward we can sort through what you looted in the city into three piles one for the Gunmen, Jim, and your place, Alex. We can load your things onto the trailer first, and I'll hook it below my helicopter...." Sean paused and looked at the truck then thought about the food in his stable. "It will probably take three trips to get everything back to your place and Frohike's. Jim can haul his and Blair's goods back to their cabin with his SUV," Sean said. 

"That's nice of you, Sean. Mulder mentioned that you don't like using your copter for hauling supplies," Krycek said. 

"With Walter, John, and now Jim sick I want to help out a little. Let's get some coffee so we'll have the energy to start working." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Rat, Wolf, Bear, Panther and Dog 

Friday, September 27, 2001  
6:00 a.m. 

The noise from a helicopter woke Mulder. He was sleeping on his back in the center of the large bed with Skinner and Doggett snuggling up against him. They smelled so good. He'd never been more comfortable or warmer. Sighing, he pushed off the blankets and struggled out from under his lovers' arms and legs then climbed over Doggett to get out of bed. 

Doggett groaned and opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"I think it's Sean," Mulder said as he pulled on his jeans, socks, and shoes then clipped his handgun onto the back of his jeans. 

Sandburg was climbing down the ladder from the loft as Mulder hurried out the front door. 

The wind created by the helicopter whipped through Mulder's hair as he stood watching Sean lower the trailer next to the pile of cut logs than landed beside it. A couple of hundred feet away was the large crate with the windmill and electrical supplies. They had resealed it until they were ready to assemble the windmill. 

Krycek jumped out first then helped Ellison off the helicopter. 

"Alex, what's wrong with Jim?" Mulder shouted over the drone of the helicopter. 

"He's caught whatever Walter and John have!" 

"Alex, that's not possible! We figured out that Walter and John are sick because I infected them during sex. They might even be changing to be like us." Mulder's voice quieted as the helicopter rotors stilled. 

Krycek eyes widened. "You're not serious?" 

"Jim, what's wrong?" Sandburg asked, running over to them. 

"Chief, I'm sorry, I lost control and attacked Alex...we had sex," Ellison said while leaning a little to heavily on Krycek. 

Sandburg looked between the two men. "How could you?" 

"Blair, I really am sorry." 

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Sandburg stormed back toward the cabin. 

"Fuck." 

Krycek sighed, "I'm sorry, Jim. I'll try to talk to him later. C'mon, I'll help you into bed." 

"What did Mulder mean changing?" Ellison was having a hard time focusing, the world seemed to spin and dip with each step he took. 

"Don't worry, it's not possible." 

Mulder frowned as he watched the two men walk toward the cabin. 

"C'mon, Mulder, let's get this trailer unloaded. I have another smaller load for you and one big one for Frohike." 

"Okay, Sean." 

Krycek came back outside, five minutes later, and started helping them unload the trailer. 

As Mulder pulled out a couple of large bags filled with clothing, he turned to Krycek. "Did you pick up clothes for the Gunmen?" 

"Yes. We separated our stuff from theirs. Sean is going to fly their things to them after he brings our second load. Jim's and Blair's things he's storing in his stable until they can haul it back to their cabin." 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Mulder asked as they piled the supplies against the side of the cabin. 

Krycek frowned. "As we were picking up the final supplies for your friends an explosion somewhere down the street knocked us off our feet. Jim landed on top of me and he seemed to lose it. He started kissing me and ripping at my clothes. I tried to fight him off, but he touched me down there and I suddenly found myself kissing him back and tearing at his clothes. Neither one of us was thinking about anything but sex. It was almost primal...I've never lost control like that before." 

The burly ranger listened as he easily hefted a sixty-pound crate of potatoes. "Do you still want the doctor to come out?" he asked, setting the spuds down. 

"No, Sean. We'd rather not have anyone finding out what the aliens have done to us." 

"No problem, Mulder. But I want you to talk to me about what's going on with you and your friends." 

"Sean, I'll tell you everything." Mulder shook the ranger's hand. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, you've been a true friend." 

The ranger smiled. "I'll be back in about an hour with your next load of supplies." 

Krycek headed around the cabin to the barn as Mulder started carrying the bags of clothing into the cabin. A few minutes later, Krycek was back with a wheelbarrow. He had taken the time to washout the straw and manure. Krycek lifted a twenty-pound sack of flour and dumped it into the wheelbarrow. 

"Fox, why don't you do the chores while I get this put away in the root cellar?" he said while putting another sack of flour into the wheelbarrow. 

"Sure, Alex." 

In the cabin, Sandburg was brewing his organic remedy for Skinner who was sitting wrapped in a blanket in the parlor. Ellison was in the bedroom sleeping next to Doggett. 

"Here you go, Walter." Sandburg handed Skinner the mug and waited for him to take a sip. "Is it all right?" 

"Yeah, thanks. It tastes like a herbal tea with honey." Yesterday, he'd been too sick to even taste the hot beverage. He continued sipping until the mug was empty. 

"How are you feeling?" Sandburg asked as he took the empty mug from Skinner. 

Skinner smiled. "You should package this stuff and sell it as a miracle cure!" He no longer felt tired, nauseous, and achy. Tossing the blanket off he stood. 

Sandburg grinned. 

"Blair, I'm going to take a shower and dress while I'm feeling good." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog, Otter, Stork, and Puppy 

Friday, September 27, 2001  
9:30 a.m. 

Frohike and Byers relaxed out on the front porch of their cabin, sipping coffee. 

"When do you want to head over to Mulder's?" Byers asked. 

"Let's leave in a half hour, that way we'll be in time for lunch." Frohike paused and listened. "It sounds like a helicopter." 

The helicopter came into view. It flew over the cabin then lowered the large trailer it was hauling into their empty farmyard. 

Langly and Bond hurried out the backdoor and over to the trailer. Bond unhooked it and waved up at Sean. 

Sean nodded and shouted down at them. "I'LL BE BACK THIS AFTERNOON FOR THE TRAILER!" He then flew off, back to the ranger station. 

"Hey, Byers, there's a bathtub on the trailer," Langly shouted. 

Byers' eyes lit up as he limped over to the trailer. "Remind me to kiss Krycek. Are those mountain bikes?" 

"Cool, now we can make it to Mulder's place and back faster." Bond opened the gate and started unloading boxes of vegetables and sacks of flour and grain. 

Frohike inspected all of the food items. "Jimmy, let's start hauling the food down to the root cellar. Langly do you and Byers want to put the bathroom stuff into the barn?" 

"Frohike, let's put the bathtub in the kitchen in place of that wooden tub," Byers said. 

"John, there's not enough room in the kitchen..." 

Byers knew that Frohike was right but he was unwilling to back down. "We could make it fit." 

"Fine, I won't object if you and Langly are able to fit it into the kitchen without blocking access to the stove or the washer and clothes ringer." 

"Hey, guys, look we have clothes and shoes!" Bond said as he got to several large bags filled with clothing and shoeboxes. 

Byers climbed onto the trailer. "Let me see." He dug into one bag that contained underwear. "Hey, Melvin, how did Krycek know you wore bikini briefs?" he asked, holding up two six packs of multicolored briefs. 

"Mulder must have told him, he's seen me in my underwear." 

"Oh really when?" 

"It's none of your business." 

"Byers, please tell me that they didn't steal only bikini briefs?" Langly groaned. 

Byers dug through the bag. "There are several packages of regular white and color briefs, plus a dozen pairs of boxers, and three thongs." 

"Thongs? Those would be mine, too," Frohike said. 

"What else did Alex and Jim get us?" Langly asked, leaning against the side of the trailer. 

Bond listed the items as he looked in the bags. "Socks, winter parkas, jeans, chinos, shirts, sweaters, shoes, boots, undershirts, long underwear, gloves, goggles, ski hats and pants." 

Frohike whistled. "Krycek can do my shopping anytime." 

"Frohike, did you give Krycek our sizes?" Langly asked. 

"No. I didn't know he was going clothes shopping. Mulder must have told Krycek our sizes." 

"How would Mulder know our sizes?" 

"He asked me on Monday, I didn't know what he had this in mind." 

"Hey, Langly, there's a generator and a ham radio on the trailer." 

Langly hopped up on the trailer and looked at the box with the generator. It wasn't very large and needed a car battery to run it. It would give off enough power to operate the Ham radio and charge his laptop for at least a couple of weeks before the battery had to be recharged. 

Byers looked up at the sky. "Guys, let's get the clothes inside. It looks like there's a storm coming in." 

Frohike glanced up and nodded. "John, you get the clothes into the cabin. Jimmy and I will get the flour and food down to the cellar." 

"What should I do?" Langly asked. 

"Get the Ham radio into the cabin then anything that might be damaged by water." 

The cellar was beneath the cabin. It had two horizontal doors outside that opened to reveal a staircase. Inside the cabin there was a door, next to the fireplace in the kitchen, that led down to the cellar. They had left it open so Rocky could catch the mice down there as well as in the cabin. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Rat, Wolf, Bear, Panther and Dog 

Friday, September 27, 2001  
10:30 a.m. 

Mulder finished milking the cows and was going to let them out when he noticed the dark storm clouds and heard the distant sound of thunder. He led Bambi back to her stall. "You'll have to stay in until the storm passes." 

Remembering the laundry, Mulder rushed out of the barn and into the house to grab the laundry basket. He hurried back outside and started pulling the clothes off the line as the first fat raindrops fell. Sandburg rushed outside and helped him. 

They were back inside just seconds before the sky opened and a deluge of water washed over the yard. 

Skinner looked up from the dining room table where he was sorting through the clothes Krycek and Ellison had scavenged in the city. He snipped off the price tags and placed them in an empty shoebox, hoping that someday they'd be able to pay the storeowner for the items. 

Mulder set the overflowing laundry basket on a chair while Blair dumped the armful of sheets he was carrying on the table. The young man then went to light the kerosene lamps in the kitchen. The room had gotten surprisingly dark in just a few minutes. 

"You're looking better, Walter," Mulder said as he started folding the bath towels. 

"I have Blair to thank. He's been brewing me some herbal concoction that makes me feel really good." 

"I want to see if I can get John to drink a mug once he wakes up," Sandburg said as he picked up a bed sheet and started folding it. 

"What about Jim?" 

"Jim usually refuses to drink any organic remedy I mix up. Besides I'm still angry at him." 

"Blair, don't blame Jim for what happened between him and Alex. They couldn't control themselves." 

"If they would have taken me with them then this wouldn't have happened!" 

Mulder replied softly, "We can't change it now. Jim needs you, Blair." 

"I know," Sandburg sighed, heading toward the bedroom. "I'm going to check on him." 

Krycek came crashing in through the front door, soaking wet. 

Mulder chuckled and walked over to him with a towel. "Did you get everything put away?" 

"No. I still have crates of vegetables and cans of cooking oil to put away. I was just coming back from the root cellar when the downpour hit," Krycek said as he dried his hair, face, and arms with the towel. 

Mulder leaned in and kissed him. "Get out of those wet clothes. I'm going to start making lunch." 

"Good, I'm starving, since we hadn't had breakfast this morning," Krycek said, leaving his wet muddy boots by the front door, he strolled across the room to the bathroom. 

Skinner finished separating the clothing into four large piles. He carried one pile into the bedroom. Sandburg was sitting on the bed watching Ellison sleep. 

The bedroom had an armoire for hanging clothes, a tall dresser, and a low long dresser with a mirror. He put the clothes on the dresser and with Marine like efficiency divided them between the four drawers assigned to Krycek. Earlier, he had hung the four winter parkas and ski pants into the armoire next to Mulder's old suits. After putting Krycek's new clothes away Skinner walked back into the main room to get another one of the other three tall piles. 

Mulder was pulling items out of the cupboard. 

"What are you making?" Skinner asked as he lifted the clothes into his arms. 

"Moroccan stew." 

"What's in it?" 

"Onions, cabbage, green peppers, tomatoes, garbanzo beans, raisins, and various spices. It's served over couscous." 

"Hmm, it sounds like it could use some meat," Skinner said, heading back toward the bedroom. 

"Its vegetarian." Mulder had gotten used to cooking meals without meat and even learned to like some vegetables that he used to avoid. 

While thunder boomed overhead, Mulder chopped the vegetables on a cutting board then dumped the sliced onions into a deep hot pan with some olive oil. 

Sandburg came into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter. "Mulder, Jim looks so pale. I don't know how he's going deal with the news that he might be changing into a hermaphrodite. I know I'm having a hard time dealing with it or believing it." 

"Welcome to the club." Mulder added the cabbage and some salt to the sauted onions. 

"You seem to be dealing with it pretty well." 

Mulder snorted. "You should have seen me five months ago." 

"Was it hard for you to adjust?" 

"Extremely. I still haven't completely adjusted. Blair, there's something I haven't told you or Walter yet." 

"And what would that be?" Skinner asked coming back into the room at the same time the bathroom door opened and Krycek stepped out, barefoot and wearing only sweatpants. 

"Alex and I are werewolves." 

Thunder cracked ominously overhead as Skinner sighed and sat heavily at the table. He was feeling tired and achy again. "Great. Fox, I've had a dream that we were wolves." 

"You did? When was this?" Mulder asked as he continued to add ingredients into the deep pot, while glancing over at Skinner. 

"It was the night you and Alex didn't come home." 

"We didn't come home because there was a full moon and we changed into werewolves." 

"I thought you spent it in a cave?" 

"We spent at least part of the night in the cave...that's where we changed back." 

"Guys, we have no memory of changing into werewolves," Krycek said. 

Mulder glared at him. "Alex, John witnessed me changing from a wolf back to myself, so you can't deny that we're not werewolves." 

"Fox, I'm not questioning whether we're werewolves. I'm just mentioning that when we changed, we had no memory of our time as wolves." 

"Sorry, Alex, I didn't mean to snap," Mulder said. 

Sandburg stood opened mouth, staring between Krycek and Mulder. Aliens, hermaphrodites, now werewolves...what's next, big foot? 

"Blair, do you have any more of your wonder cure?" Skinner asked, resting his elbows on the table and placing his aching head in his hands. 

Sandburg pulled his eyes away from studying Mulder's face. "Ah, it doesn't take long to brew. Let me put on a kettle of water, I want to see if I can get Jim and John to drink a mug, too." 

Mulder turned down the heat on the stove and allowed the stew to simmer. He walked over and touched Skinner on the shoulder. "Walter, would you like to lay down?" 

"I just need to rest. Can you help me over to the recliner?" 

"Sure." 

Skinner allowed Mulder to help him to his feet. He looked over at Krycek. "Alex, can you put the remaining clothes away. The pile on the left is Fox's and the right pile is mine." 

"Okay, sure." 

Mulder glanced at the table. "How come my pile has a thong on top?" 

"There was only one," Skinner said simply. 

Krycek chuckled as he picked up the clothes. "There were four, but the other three must have gotten mixed into the Gunmen's supplies." He had picked them up as a joke, knowing that the other three men would never wear them. 

"I can't imagine any of the Gunmen wearing them, unless there's something I don't know about Byers," Mulder quipped as he lowered Skinner onto the recliner. 

Skinner grabbed Mulder's hand and pulled him down, kissing him softly on the lips. "Thanks, Fox." 

Mulder touched his cheek then grabbed the blanket off the sofa. "Let me get you covered." 

Reclining in the chair, Skinner closed his eyes and was soon snoring. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog, Otter, Stork, and Puppy 

Friday, September 27, 2001  
noon 

The rain was coming down in buckets. Bond stood outside on the covered front porch and watched it. Occasionally the wind would shift blowing the cold rain a couple of feet onto the porch. 

Byers opened the door. "Jimmy, Frohike has lunch ready." 

"What did he make?" 

"A Spam stir fry with green peppers, zucchini, and canned pineapples. It smells pretty good." 

Bond followed Byers back into the cabin. "It looks like we won't be making it over to Mulder's today." 

"We can all use a day of rest," Byers said. 

"I'd rather be working on getting their windmill up," Langly said from the kitchen table. The windmill would be used to recharge the battery for their generator. 

"Then we better rest today. Tomorrow we'll work our butts off to finish that room onto their cabin," Byers said. "As soon as we get their windmill hooked up the sooner they can help us build a bathroom onto our place." 

"Can we get some goats?" Bond asked. 

"Goats?" Frohike sighed, placing two filled plates on the table in front of Byers and Bond. 

"I was reading in one of Mulder's books that goats are great for milk and cheese and they aren't as hard to raise as cows." 

Frohike carried his plate of food back to the table and sat. "Jimmy, it's too late this season to start raising goats, but if we're still alive in the spring we can look at purchasing a few from the farmers in the valley." When Bond frowned sadly, Frohike added, "I'll tell you what...we'll ask Mulder to give us some of his chickens and feed. That way we'll have our own fresh eggs and you'll have something to take care of." 

Bond brightened. "Cool. I wouldn't mind raising chickens." 

Byers speared a broccoli. "Jimmy, I'm fine with you raising chickens as long as they stay in the chicken coop. I don't want to find them in the house this winter...." As he looked at the earnest young man, he added quickly, "or you sleeping in the chicken coop." 

"John, I promise I won't bring the chickens into the house." 

Byers smiled. "Okay." 

Frohike took a sip of water. "Monday we're going to meet a lot of the area's residents at the ranger station. I want to see if we can arrange to trade with some of them." 

"Frohike, what do we have that they'd want to trade for?" Langly asked. 

"Other than Mulder and Krycek, we know more about aliens and the government conspiracy than anyone on Earth. We'll publish stories about what we know and area news." 

Langly rolled his eyes. "How? We don't have any printing presses...." 

"We have your laptop. All we need is to get our hands on a laser printer and paper. Maybe we can convince Krycek to make another run to the Baltimore suburbs for one." 

"Frohike, we have plenty of supplies now. Let's not have Krycek risk his life for us," Byers said. 

"Okay, Sean has an inkjet printer, maybe we can work out an arrangement with him." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Rat, Wolf, Bear, Panther and Dog 

Friday, September 27, 2001  
8:00 p.m. 

It had rained most of the day only stopping an hour ago. Mulder was pouring a bucket of milk into the steel milk container as Krycek entered the barn. "Hey, Alex, we have enough milk to start making cheese tomorrow." 

"Good. Fox, I've set up the Ham radio set in the loft, we just need to run the antenna up to the roof and hook up the electricity." 

Mulder nodded. "Since Blair's organic remedy has made Walter, John, and Jim feel better, maybe we can get them to do the wiring inside the cabin while we take care of the more labor intensive jobs outside." 

Krycek walked over to Mulder and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Blair's going to sleep on the sofa tonight, so we'll have the loft to ourselves." He nipped at the side of Mulder's throat. 

"Hmm, what are you planning?" 

"I'm planning to make love to you." Krycek dropped his hand to Mulder's groin and squeezed him through his jeans. "You've already had sex with Walter and John, I think it's my turn, don't you?" 

"Oooohhh, yeah...." Mulder arched back against his chest. "Just let me finish in here and I'll meet you back at the cabin." 

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Krycek asked, caressing up and down Mulder's sides. 

"No. I just need to fill the feedboxes." 

Krycek patted Mulder on the ass. "Then you better hurry. There's some stew left from earlier if you want me to heat you up a bowl." 

"Yeah, I'm starving," Mulder said as he walked over to the trap door on the silo. 

Krycek strolled out of the barn and across the farmyard, entering the kitchen through the backdoor. He removed his muddy boots and placed them on a mat by the door. 

"How's Mulder doing with the chores?" Doggett asked. He was sitting at the cook's table with Sandburg. They were cleaning and chopping tomatoes and stuffing them into canning jars. On the counter there were already jars filled with sliced zucchini, beets, and apples with cinnamon. On the stove a pot sat filled with cold water that they were putting the jars into as they got them filled. When the water was brought to a boil the heat would vacuum seal the jars. In the parlor, Ellison and Skinner were sitting on the sofa, studying a map of the area. 

"He's almost finished." Krycek turned on the back burner and started heating the leftover stew. They already had eaten it for lunch and dinner. 

Mulder came in through the backdoor fifteen minutes later, took off his boots, and headed into the bathroom to wash up. He came back out and wandered into the dining area. 

"Sit down, Fox, and eat. You're going to need your strength," Krycek said. He had the bowl of stew with a slice of buttered bread on the table waiting for Mulder. 

"Thanks, Alex." 

Doggett sighed and stood. The temporary relief he'd felt from Sandburg's organic brew was wearing off. 

"Blair, can I have some more of that hot herbal concoction?" 

"John, you're going to have to hold off until tomorrow morning, I'm out of feverfew leaves. I'll need to search the woods for some more tomorrow." 

Doggett sighed, "Well, if that's the case I'm going to take a shower and turn in, while I can still stand on my own." 

"I've put fresh sheets on the bed, so you should be comfortable," Sandburg said. 

"I appreciate that, Blair," Doggett said as he walked into the bedroom for a clean change of briefs and an undershirt to sleep in. 

Ellison looked over at Sandburg. "Chief, do you want to camp on the floor tonight? Alex and I picked up some nice sleeping bags...." 

"No, you should sleep in the big bed with John and Walter. The floor will be too uncomfortable." 

"And sleeping crowded in a bed with two other men won't be uncomfortable? Admit it, you're still mad at me." 

"Am not!" Sandburg walked over to the sofa and sat beside his lover. "Jim, if you want to sleep on the floor with me fine, we'll sleep on the floor. Besides we need to talk about what's wrong with you." He brushed his finger over Ellison's thick arm hairs, he's going to hate it when his lover loses his body hair. Ellison was still in the dark about hermaphrodites. 

Skinner groaned as he stood. "I'll see you in the morning, I'm going to turn in." 

"Night, Walter," Sandburg and Ellison said. 

Skinner paused at the dining room table. "Fox, do you want to share the bed with John and me again?" 

"Yes, but I also want to sleep up in the loft with Alex." Mulder stood and kissed Skinner sweetly on the lips. "Once you and John are better, we'll go back to your bed rotation schedule." 

Skinner felt a stirring in his loins. "God, Fox, I want you so badly." 

Krycek stepped between them and threw a warning glance at Skinner. "Finish eating, Fox." 

Mulder placed his hand on Krycek's forearm. "Alex, stop." 

"Fox, just finish your meal." Krycek kept his ground. He wasn't about to let Skinner get in the way of him making love to Mulder tonight. 

Skinner ignored Krycek as he spoke to Mulder. "I'll see you in the morning." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Doggett was still in the shower as Skinner pulled his toothbrush from the medicine cabinet and brushed his teeth, then washed his face. He sniffed his T-shirt before pulling it off and tossing it in the hamper. He stood looking at his hairless chest. The rest of his body hair had fallen out with his last shower. 

"Walt, is everything all right?" Doggett asked, stepping out of the shower onto the bathmat. He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself. 

"Fine, John." 

Doggett dropped the towel in the hamper and placed his hands on Skinner's shoulders from behind. "You're tense. Your muscles are all knotted up." He started massaging Skinner's back. "Relax." 

"I hate being sick," Skinner sighed as Doggett's fingers eased his tense muscles. 

"Tell me about it. If I don't lie down soon I'm going to fall on my face." Doggett patted Skinner on the back then grabbed his navy-blue briefs and undershirt off the shelf and pulled them on while Skinner used the toilet. 

Out in the parlor, Sandburg was kneeling on the floor zipping two sleeping bags together near the pot-bellied stove. Tiger sat on the sofa next to Ellison...both were watching him work. 

"Blair, you and Jim would be more comfortable up in the loft. Alex and I can sleep down here," Mulder offered. 

"Thanks, Mulder, but Jim needs to be close to the bathroom and I'd rather not chance him falling off the ladder in the middle of the night." 

"If you're sure?" 

"I'm sure. Maybe next time Alex goes on a scavenger hunt he can pick up a sleeper sofa for your place," Sandburg said jokingly. 

"Don't give him any ideas." Mulder chuckled as Krycek wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. 

"It would be black leather like your old sofa," Krycek said. "Fox, why didn't you move your furniture here?" 

"This place was already furnished, and other than that ugly flowered sofa, I liked all of Peterson's stuff. Besides, this place was too isolated to even attempt moving large pieces of furniture to by myself." 

"Wouldn't Sean have helped you?" 

"I didn't know him when I moved here. Alex, let's get ready for bed." 

They walked into the bedroom where Mulder changed into his pajama bottoms and an undershirt while Krycek stripped down to his underwear. 

"I could use a robe," Krycek said, shivering. 

"Yeah, it's going to get even colder. Add that to your list of things to scavenge in the future," Mulder said as he added another log to the fire. 

Skinner and Doggett entered the bedroom. 

"Guys, the bathroom is free," Doggett said as he sat exhaustedly on the bed. 

"Thanks, John. If you and Walter need anything during the night just shout," Mulder said. 

"Even additional body heat?" Doggett leered. 

Mulder bent and kissed Doggett on the lips. "Sorry, John, this bed isn't big enough for four." 

"If I wasn't feeling so shitty, I'd show you how we can fit four men into this bed," Doggett said as he slid under the covers. 

Skinner shook his head and climbed in the other side of the bed. "Can you get the light, Fox?" 

"Sure, Walter." Mulder turned off the kerosene lamp, then him and Krycek walked back into the main room. 

Ellison was tucked into the sleeping bag, and Sandburg was in the kitchen pulling the jars of tomatoes out of the hot water. 

"Those looks pretty good," Krycek said. 

"It was easier than I thought it would be." 

"Blair, Alex and I are going to use the bathroom before we turn in. Do you want to lock up and turn off the lights when you're done?" 

"Sure." 

"Ignore any screams or weird noises coming from the loft tonight," Krycek said, placing his hand affectionately on Mulder's butt as they walked into the bathroom. 

Sandburg walked over and checked the doors. He started cleaning the kitchen as he waited for the bathroom to be free. 

Mulder and Krycek came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later. Both were disheveled as they hurried across the room to the ladder and climbed up to the loft. 

After Sandburg brushed his teeth, he turned off the lamps then crawled into the sleeping bag beside Ellison. 

"Jim, you asleep?" 

"No." Ellison found it too uncomfortable lying on the hardwood floor to fall to sleep. 

"We need to talk." 

"Okay. Shoot." 

"Mulder infected John and Walter, and Alex infected you." 

"Infected?" Ellison recalled the conversation between Mulder and Krycek this morning. He remembered Mulder saying they were changing. 

"Yeah. I think you're turning into a hermaphroditic werewolf." 

Ellison sat up then groaned and held his head. "Fuck. I'm turning into what?" 

"Shh, keep your voice down. You're turning into what Alex and Mulder are." 

"What evidence do you have?" 

"Walter is losing his body hair." 

"That's it?" 

Sandburg frowned. "Well, yeah." 

Ellison lowered himself back on the sleeping bag. "Chief, wake me if I sprout big hairy breasts." 

"Jim, this is nothing to joke about." 

"Yes, it is." He wasn't about to accept that Sandburg might be right. It wasn't possible. 

Up in the loft, Mulder and Krycek stripped and crawled under the covers. They felt like teenagers as they gazed into each other's eyes for several minutes before Mulder leaned forward and kissed Krycek. 

While Mulder ravished his mouth, Krycek's hand went behind Mulder's back as he scooted closer until their erections touched. He sucked on Mulder's tongue as his hand caressed up and down his lover's back, feeling the warm flesh and firm muscles beneath his fingertips. This was what he'd fantasized about for years...Fox Mulder naked and in his bed. 

Mulder licked his way out of the kiss. "Mm, Alex. Every time I eat honey from now on I'm going to think of you." 

Krycek chuckled. "I'm addicted to the stuff, I even like honeyed vodka. It's sort of like your sunflower seed addiction." 

"The seeds were a crutch to help me quit smoking. I just exchanged one addiction for a more healthy one." As Mulder talked his thumbs painted circles around Krycek's nipples. "You're too skinny, we need to get some flesh back on you." 

Krycek moaned as his nipples hardened. "I've gained a couple of pounds over the past week." 

Mulder sucked and nipped on Krycek's neck as his fingers continued to play with the slightly younger man's nipples. 

Krycek's hand dropped to Mulder's ass, he wanted to touch him. He pushed a knee between Mulder's thighs as his fingers caressed over his lover's round buttocks then slipped down his crease. His nail scrapped over the puckered anus, he briefly pushed at the opening, too tight. He wanted to have anal intercourse with Mulder, but not yet, first he wanted to see what Mulder's other opening would feel like around his dick. So Krycek moved his finger down until he found the hot moist opening, and slipped it inside. The back of his hand brushed against Mulder's full sacs as he pumped his finger in and out then pushed a second finger in. He would have preferred to do him missionary style, so he could look into those lovely hazel eyes. But he didn't want to crush Mulder's balls while they had sex in that position, his orifice was just too close to his sacs. He'd save fucking him face to face for when he took him anally. 

"Alex, fuck me," Mulder moaned as he pushed against Krycek's fingers. 

"On your knees." 

Krycek removed his fingers and sniffed the clear fluid covering them as Mulder rolled over onto his knees. The scent was intoxicating. He wondered if that was why Ellison lost it yesterday; it was all he could do to not take Mulder roughly. 

"Alex, please hurry." His body throbbed with the need to be filled. 

"Give me a moment to admire beautiful scenery," Krycek purred. 

Mulder's ass was a work of art perfect round ivory globes. He loved the way his lover's sacs hung like two plump plums between his parted thighs. Krycek licked his lips hungrily as he stared at the tight puckered anus then beneath it, closer to the sacs, was the other opening. He positioned the head of his cock against it and pushed all the way in to the hilt with one thrust. 

"Oooh, God!" Mulder gasped as the hard object impaled him. His muscles spasmed around the thick shaft as Krycek pulled out and thrust back inside. 

"Jesus, Fox, you feel so hot and tight." Krycek continued to pump in and out, relishing how the muscles tried to keep him inside. "Did John and Walter fuck you like this? Tell me...." He corkscrewed back into the tight heat eliciting a scream of pleasure from his lover. 

"Yes...no. Oooh...YES! Harder!" 

"Tell me, Fox." 

"I fucked John...." Mulder gasped, then giggled. "I sort of fucked Walter, too." 

Krycek pushed back in, grunting as he picked up speed. "Sort of?" 

"I rode his cock. It was so hot...oooh...." 

"As hot as this?" Krycek growled and thrust in while twisting his hips. 

Mulder howled, "Oooh God, Alex." 

Krycek chuckled and picked up the speed of his trusts until Mulder came forcefully. His internal muscles savagely clenched Krycek's shaft, forcing his release almost simultaneous. 

Krycek's fingers dug into Mulder's hips as he held himself buried deep inside the other man's body as he came. When the last of his semen flowed into Mulder, Krycek pulled out and laid breathlessly on the mattress beside him. When he recovered enough to move, he pulled Mulder into his arms and kissed him. 

Mulder kissed him back while brushing at the sticky come on his belly. A horrifying thought occurred to him suddenly and he ended the kiss. 

"What's wrong?" Krycek asked. 

"Alex, do you think there's any possibility that we could become pregnant?" 

"Oh shit-" Krycek rolled on his back and stared up at the pitched black ceiling. "Fuck. The thought never crossed my mind until you mentioned it. Fox, Jim fucked me there. Jesus, what if we're pregnant?" 

"Don't panic." Mulder sighed, "It will be that time of the month in a few weeks and for the first time I'm actually looking forward to it." 

"You keep track of the date?" 

"Yeah, it's usually every thirty-two to thirty-five days." 

"Oh great. How am I going to know when I'm going to...you know? I don't want to suddenly start bleeding when I'm out in public." 

"You'll feel some cramping and you'll become irritable before and during," Mulder said. 

"Do you use...." Krycek sighed, "You know." 

"No. Do I use what?" 

"Tampons," Krycek whispered. 

Mulder blushed and groaned. "Ah, yeah." 

Krycek sighed miserably. In all of his life he'd never imagined he'd be having this conversation with Mulder, while they were both lying naked in bed together after having sex. "Fox, I've been through this entire cabin, and never came across a box of tampons. Where do you keep them?" 

It didn't surprise Mulder that Krycek would search the place. "In the water heater room, under the wood box is a trap door. I store them next to Old Man Peterson's gold and silver coins." 

"Gold and silver coins?" That caught Krycek's interest. 

"Yeah, I found the trap door two months ago when I was cleaning the room, and discovered a large metal box filled to the brim with gold and silver." 

"How much money is it?" 

Mulder rolled on his side and faced Krycek. "I don't know. The metal box was too heavy to lift, and I never felt like hauling the coins out and counting them." 

"Do you mind if I count them?" 

"No, I don't mind." 

Krycek moved closer to Mulder and placed his hand on his lover's hip, then reached down and pulled the blankets over them. "I love you, Fox." 

Mulder smiled and scooted over until their foreheads touched. "Remind me next time we have sex up here to bring a wet washcloth." 

"I can run down and get one," Krycek said as he started to rise. 

Mulder pulled him back down on the air mattress. "No. I'd rather have you right now than a washcloth." 

Downstairs in the parlor, Sandburg snuggled closer to Ellison. 

"Blair, I really feel awful about what happened between Alex and me. You have to believe, I'd never intentionally cheat on you," Ellison whispered softly. 

"I know, just don't leave me behind again. We're not just lovers, I'm your guide, you need me." 

"I know that, Chief, I was an idiot for not taking you with us...it won't happen again." Ellison hugged Sandburg and kissed his forehead. He loved everything about his younger lover, and thanked God for Sandburg's forgiving nature. 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Six: With Six You Get Eggrolls 

Coming soon Chapter Seven: In Heat. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
